<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it feels so good to be used, my dear by arrum_rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014133">it feels so good to be used, my dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrum_rose/pseuds/arrum_rose'>arrum_rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boundaries, But Rey is into it, But they don't get used in this fic maybe another time, Communication, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, I Always Get Soft Whoops, I can’t write porn without at least a drop of plot sorry, It Got Soft, Mentions of Ropes and Sex Toys, Porn With Very Little Plot, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Somnophilia is beautiful and can definitely be consensual, Use me for your pleasure kind of vibe, based on art, mentions of other kinks, no beta we die like men, sexual communication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrum_rose/pseuds/arrum_rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>She moaned sleepily as Ben fondled at her asscheek and whispered into the peaceful darkness of the room. “Shhh, babygirl. I just need to come. Just let me use you to come, and then I’ll let you go back to sleep. Can you lay there like a good girl and take it for me?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Rey hummed an affirmative, still mostly asleep and too tired to give him a full verbal response, but still excited by the idea nonetheless.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it feels so good to be used, my dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriseofswolo/gifts">theriseofswolo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Claire (@theriseofswolo) and it is inspired by her amazing artwork! Link to it <a href="https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo/status/1285293953902874625">here</a> ! Go support Claire on twitter!!! Haters only hate bc they're jealous, babe, and you give them plenty of reason to be jealous you talented, talented queen. I'm a big fan of somnophilia, and it can definitely be hot and sexy and FULLY consensual- so here you go ya rats! I finished writing this at like 4am so please excuse any grammar errors &lt;3 I might add a chapter in Ben's POV later someday but that remains to be seen- in the meantime please enjoy this horny mess that came out of my brain between 1 and 4 am</p><p> </p><p>  <span></span><br/><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somnophilia. An eleven-letter word that Rey was unfamiliar with up until about seven months ago, after she and Ben started getting serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem like the kinky type when she first met him. He was just a sweet, albeit sometimes adorably grumpy, regular at Maz’s coffee shop. His order was always the same: a large Americano, as hot as possible without being hazardous. Rey always thought Ben was handsome. He walked in at six am during Rey's second shift after first being hired there, and she was immediately struck with how large he was. His presence was intimidating, to say the least, and when he spoke to her that first time, she went weak at the knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he said to her was “thank you,” and it was enough for her to melt right into his incredibly strong arms.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Rey three weeks to work up the courage to ask him out, but by the time she had gathered up her nerves and pushed them aside long enough to get the words out, he beat her to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two months of casual dating, Ben sat Rey down on his couch and had ‘the talk’ with her. At first, she thought he was breaking things off with her, so when she burst into tears after Ben started speaking, he was truly baffled. They cleared up the confusion quickly, however, and Ben instead told her that he wanted to make things official. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being Ben’s girlfriend was unlike anything Rey had ever done before. She wasn’t sure what exactly a relationship entailed, since none of her past flings had ever evolved into something more, but he assured her along the way that everything she had been doing was just perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect, so there’s no reason to be nervous here. We’re figuring this out together, and as long as we communicate and respect each other’s boundaries, we should be fine,” he told her once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was so sweet and charming. He was a total nerd, though he never let anyone else see it. He was incredibly goofy when he wanted to be, but he was also firm and assertive, which Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>appreciated when it came to their sex life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sex was beyond good. Every time they fucked, Rey transcended to another plane of existence. She always regretted not fucking him on the first date, since something in her mind nagged her that if she did he would think she was too loose or not serious enough for him, but she knew that if they had she probably would have agreed to be his girlfriend a lot sooner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take him long to start introducing Rey to all of his more secretive sexual interests once they became exclusive. He had all kinds of toys and ropes that he enjoyed using, and he went through each of his interests with her slowly so as to not overwhelm her. Some of his kinks were a little too much for her, and she made sure to communicate that with him very carefully. It was an absolute relief to her that he understood and respected those boundaries, and they had gradually established certain rules for each other as they explored each other’s comfort levels and discomfort levels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben introduced somnophilia to her last. He was the most nervous about this one, since it was more unconventional, and possibly creepy, to the average person. Past partners had given mixed reactions when he brought it up to them, and he didn’t want Rey to think he was some kind of creep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would fuck you while you’re asleep, but only if you give your full consent for me to do so,” he explained carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey gave it a second to marinate in her brain. The idea was extremely appealing to her- far more appealing than she would care to admit to any of her friends- but she was also slightly nervous at the idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So just...anytime you want? Whenever I’m asleep?” she asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But like I said, I wouldn’t do any of it without your full consent, and if I start it and you are not feeling it, you safeword and I stop,” he met her eyes and gripped her hand softly in his much larger palm. “So? What do you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed. She met his gaze. She gave him a soft smile and a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to try it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time they tried it, Rey woke within a few seconds of Ben fucking her. Part of it was the anxious energy she was carrying, since she knew that would be the night they tried it out, but part of it was how vigorously he fucked into her warm, wet pussy. Ben always performed well in bed; it was part of his charm, but never once had he let loose quite like this. It was as if animal instincts took over his body, and suddenly there was a beast rutting into her sleepy form.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came within a few minutes, which was also unusual for him, and it was the first time he had ever finished without getting her over the edge first. Something about fucking her while she was asleep, or even just half-awake, awakened something in Ben. He gave control over to his instinctual side and fucked her without mercy, as if using her like this was an absolute necessity for his health. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he filled her up with his cum, letting it leak out past the lips of her cunt and onto the white silk bed sheets, he licked at her pussy until she screamed and begged for mercy, and then finally, he allowed her to come on his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, Rey was used to this sort of thing. It didn’t happen every night, and sometimes there would be days or weeks between these midnight trysts. Ben enjoyed sex in all forms, especially with Rey, so he found time to fuck her at least once a day, if not more. He only used her body like this, during the middle of her slumber, if he was really on edge or stressed about something. It was a different kind of release for Ben, one that lost its magic if he allowed himself to partake in it too often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, it had been three weeks since they last had sex, and in those three weeks, they had barely seen each other at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was being held at the law firm where he worked later and later with each day because of an impending case where his firm was defending a crooked businessman named Mr. Snoke. The case was not only a difficult one to defend, but it was also already making National headlines, and the firm needed all the support they could get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben hated working the case, mostly because Snoke was an evil man who Ben despised with every fiber of his being, but also because it kept him away from Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was also working more lately. She was finishing up her dissertation and juggling two extra jobs to pay off her student loans, so she was usually gone by the time Ben got back to the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of that third week, Rey was exhausted and missed Ben so much that her heart was aching for him. She got home from work at the diner that Friday, changed into one of Ben’s old t-shirts, and passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t stir, not even a twitch, when Ben turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door open, letting light from the kitchen pour in to illuminate her restful form. She even laid still, her breath even and her soft snores barely filling the room, when Ben stepped inside and cast a shadow over her lithe little body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ben slowly crept onto the foot of the bed, his considerable weight causing the mattress to dip, Rey still didn’t stir. He reached his hands out to caress the bare flesh of her ass and slowly began pulling her panties down her long, tan legs as he turned her body slightly to position her where he wanted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully balanced himself on the bed with a hand on the mattress, right near her hip, and unbuckled his belt and pants. Rey felt the warmth of his hands on her skin and heard the sounds of bells in her dream, and she slowly started to wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned sleepily as Ben fondled at her asscheek and whispered into the peaceful darkness of the room. “Shhh, babygirl. I just need to come. Just let me use you to come, and then I’ll let you go back to sleep. Can you lay there like a good girl and take it for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey hummed an affirmative, still mostly asleep and too tired to give him a full verbal response, but still excited by the idea nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished pulling his cock out and pulled her hips to him gently to give himself more leverage. She felt the tip of his cock rub along her slit, and surprisingly, she was already wet. She must’ve been having a sex dream about him, though she didn’t remember it. Those were becoming more common as the sexless days dragged on, but this time, it wasn’t a dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben notched the tip of his cock into her tiny little opening and pushed his way inside without any hesitation. Within seconds, the full length of his long, thick cock was fully sheathed in her warm, inviting pussy. Rey let out a long moan and stretched her body out a bit, pushing her hips back into his to deepen the reach of his cock in her cunt. She could swear she felt him hitting her cervix, though, through the haze of sleep deprivation, she couldn’t be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck baby girl...you’re so fucking tight,” his voice came out in a low, gravelly whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stretch of his dick was something Rey would probably never get used to, and it always surprised her that she was able to take something so big without being absolutely destroyed afterward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would let him destroy her, though, if he wanted to. She loved him enough to trust that he wouldn’t, but she also loved him enough to let him do almost anything to her now, though she still hadn’t told him how she felt. He confessed he loved her months ago, but Rey still hadn’t returned the words. Saying those words was like giving him her full trust, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that yet. She was still waiting for the right moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thrust of Ben’s hips broke Rey out of her semi-lucid thoughts, and a small whimper escaped her lips. He wasn’t holding back at all, which she should’ve expected considering how pent up he had been recent. He pulled back and jammed himself right back in, hard and fast, over and over again. With each thrust, she heard a muffled slapping sound from where their skin collided, heightening her arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned himself over her back and nipped at her shoulder as he increased the tempo of his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her soaking wet cunt with fervor and desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben whispered against the skin of her shoulder, his hot breath caressing her warm figure like a shawl. “Good girl, taking my cock so well. Letting me stretch out that tight little cunt even when you’re asleep. Good girl, good girl, good girl…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He repeated the mantra with each thrust, his balls hitting her clit as he pulled himself closer to her as if he was trying to live inside her completely. His words sounded distant, like there was some kind of plexiglass wall between him and Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still half asleep and slowly coming to fully realize what was happening, Rey canted her hips back into his to meet his frantic thrusts. Once Ben realized she was responding, he let himself cover her more with his body, bringing his right hand under her torso to fondle at her breast underneath the shirt she wore. He rolled her nipple in his finger as best as he could while keeping the rhythm of his hips going at a consistent and constant pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben growled, “My good little girl,” his lips right by her ear, and finally, fully let himself go. He slammed his cock into her tight little cunt, rutting into her with almost inhuman strength. His inner animal had taken over, and Rey just let him take her. She laid there, still only semi-conscious but aware of what was happening. She knew Ben needed this; he needed to find release, and she was more than happy to let him use her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pounded her into the mattress, and she was almost certain he would leave an imprint of her there in the foam and cotton. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her conscious mind, she could feel him getting harder and as his balls drew up, but her dreamy, sleepy, unconscious mind was still at the wheel right now, and all she could focus on was the sensations of his cock hitting inside her so deep and rough she was sure he would bruise her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a good little cumslut. Letting me use you. Fuck yeah, baby- such a perfect girl. You’re so good to me, Rey,” he groaned, “Fuck yeah, tight little hole. Tight little cunt and it’s all for me. Good fucking girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cunt fluttered around his thick cock unconsciously, and she could feel an impending peak headed towards her. It was so similar to how she felt in her dreams the past few weeks, where a phantom cock would fuck her until she was close to coming, only to be woken up right before, unsatisfied and missing her boyfriend terribly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this time, it wasn’t some dreamt-up concoction of her touch-starved mind. This time the peak was real, and so was the cock currently ramming inside of her poor little cunt. With each thrust, she climbed higher and higher to the summit, until finally, with a particularly hard thrust, Rey fell apart around Ben’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs shook slightly, and she moaned into the pillow sleepily. Every nerve of her body felt like a livewire, but the hazy drought of sleep blanketed it, making all of it seem beyond the realm of reality. The aftermath of her orgasm pulled Rey back into slumber, and Ben continued his desperate thrusts through it all, letting out a quiet “fuck” when she came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben slammed his cock into her two, maybe three more times, and then he was filling her up to the brim, letting all of his pent-up need and frustration pour out inside of her all at once. He muttered, “Fuck yes…look at this...all this mess...all of my cum inside my pretty girl, right where it should be,” right into her skin, and Ben finally stilled his hips, letting his bodyweight blanket over her fully, his cock still stuffed inside of her where it belonged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the excitement of seeing his girlfriend again after three weeks and finally getting to fuck her the way he wanted to, Ben pulled back and gave Rey a nice hard smack to her right ass cheek, leaving a red mark on her skin and shocking her awake in the process. She woke with a startled cry, and she looked over at Ben to see him grinning cockily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t help but grin back at him, her giant dork. “You ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and engulfed her in a bear hug, tangling their bodies together between the sheets and causing them both to erupt in a fit of laughter as Ben tried to tickle her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settled eventually, Ben on his back and Rey lying on top of him. He was still in his work clothes, but neither of them wanted to move from their comfy little nest in the bed. They were both exhausted, and yet neither of them could sleep anymore. The adrenaline rush was too much to allow either of them any rest tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She kissed along the exposed skin from where his shirt was undone and trailed her lips up to his neck, earning her a tired but amused little hum. Rey pulled her head back to rest her chin on his chest and looked up at his eyes, only to find that he was already looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Rey found the moment, and she finally said the words: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, there in the arms of the man she loved, the world felt complete. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yo follow me on Twitter maybe <a href="https://twitter.com/arrum_rose">Arrum is On Twitter</a></p><p>I live off of comments and kudos &lt;3</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed this little horny mess!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>